Temptation
by wesome
Summary: A new Avenger is recruited. She's confident, smart, incredibly sexy, and very, very dangerous. So what happens when a certain genius playboy starts falling for her? TonyxOC, Science Bros.
1. Just Some Science Bros

**A/N Some of the ideas in this story are (loosely) based off things some friends of mine have done. High school may suck most of the time, but it provides an endless amount of scenarios to be used. Oh, and in case anyone was interested, I've officially named my main feels: Alianora and Griffin. Alianora is really sweet and mushy. She loves fluff. Griffin loves fluff too (secretly), but he prefers making people do stupid things that he can laugh about later. He also enjoys helping with the slashy bits. Anyways… Allie and Griff just wanted to introduce themselves… On with the story! (PS I don't own the Avengers)**

Bruce was in the lab. He loved the lab. It was the one place where he felt completely safe and comfortable. When he was absorbed in a project, he wasn't afraid of Hulking out. He even didn't really mind when Tony talked nonstop or blasted his music. It was comforting to have somebody with him. Even before the Hulk incident, he did most of his work alone. He usually preferred it that way… but now, he was content to forfeit a part of his brain to listen to Tony's ramblings.

At the moment, a slightly buzzed Tony was describing his teleporter. Bruce chuckled as Tony rolled his chair around the lab, pulling up several holographic screens and knocking some papers and tools to the floor. A small bot scurried after him, scooping the papers into a neat stack. All it could do for the tools, however, was roll them underneath the tables and safely away from the wheels of Tony's chair. Bruce absentmindedly started working on the design for a bot roughly the same size which would be capable of putting the tools back in their places as well as the papers.

* * *

Tony was still going on about the teleporter when Bruce had drawn out his design and started running simulations through JARVIS 2 hours later. He blearily checked the glowing numbers on his computer screen. It was rounding on 4:40. He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes behind his well-worn glasses.

Suddenly, the familiar weight was lifted off his nose. "Hey!" he cried, startled. He squinted and could blurrily make out Tony across from himself… holding **his **glasses.

"Jeez Brucey, are your eyes really this bad?" Bruce could just make out Tony squinting through the glasses at him.

"Noooo. I just wear those cuz they make me look cool." Bruce leaned forward, trying to snatch them back from Tony, but he miscalculated and ended up banging his elbow against the computer screen. "Ow!" he whined.

Tony scooted his chair away from the table laughing, "These things are so thick, not even _**I **_look cool in these. Though they do wonders for the whole sexy science professor look you got goin' for ya."

"Thanks. That's exactly what I was goin for. However, my look is ruined without them," Bruce replied dryly. He rolled his own chair around the table towards Tony's.

Tony slipped the glasses to the end of his nose and peered over them at Bruce. "Ah, well. Now you just look more like a scatterbrained professor." He scootched his chair a little further away as Bruce made another grab for the glasses.

Bruce squinted some more, trying to make out the fuzzy form of Tony, "Yes, well. Thank you very much. However, I'd prefer that I looked more like a… how'd you say?… 'sexy science professor' than a 'scatterbrained' one." He rolled his chair after Tony making another attempt to retrieve the glasses.

"Eh, either one is fine with me," Tony laughed as Bruce failed, once again, to get the glasses.

"Then I don't suppose the professor could have his glasses back, could he?" Bruce gave up trying to snatch his glasses- it was useless anyways if he could hardly even see them- and slumped down in his chair.

Tony rolled toward Bruce with a smile. "I don't know… that depends…"

Bruce sighed, "Depends on what, Tony?"

Tony laughed, "On whether or not I get an A in this course or not."

Bruce considered this. "So… you're holding my glasses ransom for an A…" Tony nodded. "in a class that doesn't really exist…" Tony nodded again. "because I look like a professor?"

"A sexy professor," Tony corrected.

"Right. Because I look like a sexy professor?" Bruce amended.

"Yup," Tony said, popping the last letter.

"Then… under the circumstances… I suppose I'll have to give you an A+."

"YAY!" Tony cheered. "Wait… what's the + for?"

Bruce smiled, "Flattery gets you everywhere. The + is for calling me 'sexy'."

Tony laughed, "If I get a + every time I call you sexy, Imma have to start doing it more often!" He rolled his chair closer and slipped Bruce's glasses off. He then very carefully slid them onto Bruce. "Come on Sexy, I think it's time we went to bed."

Tony grabbed Bruce's hand and pulled him, stumbling out of the lab. "I think my star student may have had a little too much to drink," Bruce commented as he reclaimed his hand in the elevator.

Tony snorted as he slumped against the wall, "You haven't seen me with 'too much' yet. JARVIS? We're going to bed."

"Of course Sir. Dr. Banner, you're floor is first."

"Thanks JARVIS."

"You're welcome Dr."

The elevator doors slid open and Bruce stumbled out. He turned back to Tony. "Get some sleep. Fury called another meeting for this afternoon. And you remember what happened LAST time you showed up sleep deprived."

Tony waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah. I'll get some sleep, MOM."

Bruce shook his head exasperatedly as the elevator doors slid closed on the smirking face of his best friend. He trudged down the hall and flopped on his bed. Falling asleep easily to the low growls of the Hulk in the back of his mind.


	2. Introducing Alexia Marie Rodriguez

**A/N Hello! I actually ****DO**** finally own something! Alexia is all mine:) Alianora and Griffin worked extra hard on her (btw, to me anyways, my feels double as my muses… weird…) So, suit up my friends, and let's roll! (Still don't own anything but Alexia.**

Director Fury continued looking down as he felt _her_ presence enter the room. He knew that, if she wanted to, he'd never have known she was there, but she wasn't about to play any games. Not then.

"Director?" the musical tilt in her voice, which no amount of training and practice could get rid of, nearly made even him smile. He forced it back down and continued studying his files.

"Temptress," Fury finally looked up to her. Long, dark hair was brushed over half her face, letting the other paler-than-pale half to peek questioningly out at him. A black cotton V-neck sweater hugged her in all the right places, showing her ample cleavage and the curve of her breasts. A blood, red belt cinched around her waist, which also held a black and white patterned skirt around her waist, instead of it settling on her hips. The effect was drastic: her waist looked smaller, hips thinner, legs longer-especially with the 4½ inch red heels on- which all somehow, made her breasts look even bigger in comparison.

Her red stained lips quirked up in a grin, "I was about to fly out on a mission when you called. Are you cancelling it?"

Fury studied her, "No. We're sending Agent Brandon in your place."

Her perfectly shaped brow raised slightly, "Brandon? Really?" Fury nodded and she mulled it over. Finally she shrugged, "She should be able to handle him. Now… why, exactly, was I pulled off that mission? I got dressed up and everything!" She pouted like a little girl who was told she couldn't go out. But it didn't quite reach her eyes. There, the ever present curiosity burned brighter.

Fury turned away from her and started walking along the bridge. He could hear the faint clicking of her heels and knew she was following behind him. "It's not so much you're being pulled OFF of one thing as you're being put ON another." He stopped, facing the giant windows which looked out over the sea and the sky, blending together as one in the distance.

"Oh? And what would that other **be** sir?" she had stopped to his right and several steps behind him. He motioned slightly, and she stepped forward, joining him side by side, as equals.

"You have been recruited for the Avenger's Initiative."

She laughed sharply. A short, musical, unearthly sound that ALMOST made shivers run down his spine. He waited till she spoke again. "Since when have the Avengers, 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes,' been in need of MY skill-set? I know what I do, not complaining, but it's not very 'hero like.'"

He didn't turn to her, just kept staring straight ahead out the windows, "You know as well as I do that your skill-set is very far reaching. Tempting people, convincing them, luring them, understanding what makes them tick… And that's only what's being utilized currently in the field. You have far more abilities that you've failed to share with SHIELD." He looked at her.

She shrugged, "Everyone has secrets, Sir. Even those of us who expose ourselves on a regular basis to gain information."

He nods slowly, "Yes. For what you do, you deserve to keep your secrets… but when those secrets are skills that can be used for SHIELD, it makes me wonder _WHY_ one would hide them."

She smiled again; tiny, white teeth glinting in the fading sunlight, "I didn't feel that it was necessary. Although…" her eyes flicked to his, "I _do_ in fact utilize some of these '_other_' skills in the field on a daily basis. People are more likely to open up, sir, if they can _feel_ a submissive, defenseless personality. My own, as I'm sure you've felt yourself, isn't defenseless, and certainly **NOT **submissive."

They stood in silence for a long moment before he spoke again, "I've called the Avengers here this afternoon. They don't know there's going to be a new member… and you still have a chance to decline the offer." She nodded silently.

A nervous female voce called from behind them, "Director? The Avengers are here in the conference room."

Fury called behind them, "ALL of them?"

"Yes sir. All six Avengers are present."

"Good," he grumbled. He glanced back at the still woman beside him. "If you accept, join the meeting in 5 minutes. After 15, I'll assume you've declined and withdraw the invitation." He didn't wait for a nod or reply… he simply turned away and stalked to the conference room.

14½ minutes later

Fury was taking a breath, letting the Avengers read over the files he'd handed them. When the door was flung open, he didn't even flinch; just hid his slight grin as the 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' jumped in their seats.

"So glad you could join us," Fury said conversationally without turnin.

"My genuine pleasure, Director," she purred from the doorway.

His eye ran over the heroes in front of him, "Avengers, meet your newest members…"

She strode forward (still in her canceled mission attire) and he stepped back slightly, so she had the Avengers full attention. "Alexia Marie Rodriguez," she said in her lilted voice. She glanced to Fury and back to the assembled superheroes. "Also known as…" she smiled individually at each Avenger, "the Temptress."


	3. Like What You're Seeing?

**A/N I'm working on a **_**Sherlock**_** fanfic right now. I've written a couple chapters but have yet to type them up. Don't know when I'll get a chance to get back on here. Reviews are welcomed with open arms from Alianora and Griffin!**

That she was incredibly sexy was the first thought that ran through Tony Stark's mind. The second was that she looked startlingly… familiar. Alexia Marie Rodriguez, however, no more familiar than Temptress… but that body…

As Fury discussed (and Tony thoroughly ignored) the ramifications of blah, blah, blah … he studied Alexia. Se smiled at something Fury said, pert lips pulled up over white teeth. Absentmindedly, she played with a pen while she listened, popping the end into her mouth and chewing lightly on the cap. He watched as she rolled the pen around. Then, just as he was getting… "interested," the pen was gone. He blinked in surprise.

Without warning, a small slip of paper landed in his lap. He quickly unfolded it. _**Like what you're seeing, Mr. Stark?**_

He looked up in surprise. Only once before had anyone ever written him a note saying that. He glanced back over to find her staring straight at him, a smile tugging at the corner of her lip. _No,_ he told himself,_ she couldn't be…_ Then she winked. Slowly, as if to make he message abundantly clear, that _Yes_, yes she was.

Alexia turned her head, letting her hair fall between herself and Stark. She had seen the look of astonished understanding and was now waiting for his next move. _People are so fun. _She smiled to herself as Fury called the meeting to a close. Alexia stood, and with one last glance around at her new… teammates… she headed to her lab.

10 minutes later, she was mixing the first of her weekly dose. Quickly, so as to avoid the thoughts that lingered around needles, she injected herself. Alexia shuddered once as she felt the medicine spread before tossing the now used needle into the sterile bin. She turned back to the computer screen. "Like what you're seeing Mr. Stark?" she called out casually to the shadows behind her.

Tony stepped out of the shadows, "You do know it's possible to overuse a line, right?" he asked, just as casually.

Alexia grinned. _Interesting. This is his move…_ "You still haven't answered yet Mr. Stark."

She pushed slightly, leading him to the precipice between casual and real. Alexia waited as he deliberated, and she smiled again as he took the leap. "I believe I already DID once."

Alexia finally turned to him, "Yes. Yes you did." They stayed in silence for a minute before she turned, breaking their eye contact. "Why are you here Mr. Stark?"

"Well… I wanted to be sure if _you _were _her_."

Alexia turned again, looking up at him from her chair, "Have you hacked my file yet?"

Tony raised his brow, "No. JARVIS is working on it as we speak."

Alexia rolled her eyes before deftly grabbing a ponytail and pulling her still loose hair out of her face. "The password is 938k_79WR." Tony eyed her warily as e typed the code into his phone. "And," Tony looked up as Alexia continued, "no. Fury is not aware that I have access to my personnel file. He assumes that SHIELD is impenetrable."

Tony grinned. "That he does," he glances down at the now open file on his phone, "Alexandria Marien Rodriguez."

Alexia grinned, "Please, call me Alexia, Mr. Stark."

"Tony," he replied as he started scrolling through the file.

"Fine… Tony," his name sounded like music from her lips, "I can give you an overview."

"Please do," Tony said as he slipped his phone into his pocket.

She quirked her lips again, "Alexia Marie Rodriguez. Born Alexandria Marien Rodriguez, October 16, 1986, Mother of Mercy General Hospital. Father- unknown. Mother- Jane Doe who died during childbirth. After birth, raised with the Sisters at Mother of Mercy Orphanage. Adopted at age 8 by Allen and Melissa White of d'Iberville Mississippi. Put into foster care at age 10. 5 separate homes over the next 8 years and 3 group homes. At age 18, graduated St George High School, Boston Massachusetts with high honors. Received full scholarship to the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Attended MIT for 2 years before recruitment into SHIELD. Well, less 'recruitment' and more 'spent the night with someone they WERE thinking of recruiting and when tracked down and questioned about him, provided such a detailed look into his psyche that they recruited me instead.' Since recruitment, gone undercover on a number of missions to profile or gather information from a target by means of a sexual nature. And, before you ask, SHIELD does NOT force me to sleep with my targets. I have chosen to do so of my own volition."

"Hmmm… Why?"

Alexia shrugged, "Because people reveal so much of themselves (pun intended). If they'll sleep with just anyone or if they need an emotional connection; what games they prefer to play; even if they care to wear a condom; and much, much more, can show you soooo much of their inner self, even if they've worn their mask for years."

"Ohkay… and by people, you mean men right?"

She casually shrugged again, "Not necessarily."

"What?!" If Tony had been drinking something, he would've done an impressive spit-take.

"You asked."

"Damn… that's hot." Alexia didn't bother to answer, just turned back to her computer.

A minute or so later, Tony was still there, fidgeting nervously. Alexia continued working, moving across the room to the actual lab part of her room and began on the second dose of medicine. As the machine worked on mixing the concoction, he walked up to her. "So I was a mission?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. You needed profiling. And I'm the best."

Tony snorted, "Modest much?"

Alexia raised her eyebrows, "It's not bragging if it's the truth."

Tony shrugged, "That's right." Tony paused, "…I thought Spider-Bite did my Profile?"

Alexia laughed, short, sharp and chilling. Tony shivered. "She did. Everything that's in the official file anyway. I provided a deeper look… which Fury chose to ignore because he didn't believe you COULD be deeper." She shrugged as the machine beeped. Alexia pulled the vial out and filled a syringe slowly. She took a deep breath, before slowly inserting the needle into her arm and pushing the plunger. A deep shudder rain through her, and Tony looked on in concern.

"Alexia?" he asked hesitantly when she didn't reopen her eyes. "Alexia?" he reached out and gently shook her shoulder.

A hand reached up, lightning fast and grabbed his wrist. Hard. He froze until her eyes slowly opened, unfocused. Tony attempted to move his hand away, but stopped when her grip tightened. Slowly, Alexia's eyes focused on his. Then, with a deep breath, she dropped his hand. Carefully, shakily, she pulled the needle from her arm and dropped it in the waste bin.

Tony studied her, "Are you alright?"

Alexia looked up, the fire of curiosity back in her eyes, "Are you concerned?"

"No. I just don't want to have to deal with the paperwork if you died."

The corner of her mouth quirked. "If I couldn't handle it, do you really think I would have done it?" she challenged.

"I don't know. Can you handle me?" Tony shot back.

This time, when Alexia laughed, it wasn't sharp or sarcastic. It was quiet and clear and mind bogglingly beautiful. Like bells ringing on a clear summer day. Tony was stunned. All he knew was that he wanted to make her do it as many times as possible. It stopped all too soon for Tony's liking.

There they stood, just a few feet apart. The lab, now that Alexia's laugh had ceased ringing in his head, was silent, but neither looked as if they wanted to break it…

Then the door was flung open, and Tony jumped. Alexia just smirked at hi and tilted her head. "Yes?" she called behind her.

A nervous new recruit fidgeted in the doorway. "Director Fury sent me Temptress," the Agent squeaked out. Alexia turned slightly and the newbie managed to stammer out, "He… he ummm… said that Agent Brandon had… she had been outed and you're needed to… to complete the mission."

Alexia sighed, "Alright." The recruit practically ran from the room. She smiled once at Tony before turning. At the door, she paused and tossed over her shoulder, "To be continued. Mr. Stark." And she left.


	4. Hey Tony Tony!

**A/N I've had most of this typed up for a little over a month or so, but just got around to finishing it enough to post. I'm sorry for the long wait; I've been suffering from severe writer's block. Anyways, if you have any ideas for how this story might go, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or anything at all.**

* * *

Bruce Banner was wandering the halls of the Hellicarrier, searching for his ride. Tony had left him talking with Steve half an hour ago and now Bruce had to find him and drag Tony back home.

He skirted another noisy hallway. The Hulk still got riled on the Hellicarrier. Not that Bruce could blame him. There were some… unpleasant… memories associated with the Carrier. The ever present growling in the back of his head rumbled in agreement.

Bruce massaged his temples. If he stayed too much longer… "Tony!" Bruce muttered to himself. "Where are you?!"

Alexia was halfway to her room when she literally ran into Dr. Banner. Bruce mumbled an apology as he ran a hand through his frazzled hair.

Alexia smiled at the Doctor before she turned and continued on her way. Well, started to… but Bruce spoke up behind her, "Ummm… Ms. Rodriguez?"

She stopped but didn't turn around, "He's in my lab Dr. Banner. Straight, 2 lefts, Room 3H9 on the right. If you could, get him out of there before," she glanced at her watch, "10 minutes. My… ah, 'defense' system is set for then… Good luck, Dr. Banner!"

Alexia tipped an imaginary hat and sauntered back on her way. _I'll have to get the video footage sent to my phone because this is going to be FUN!_

* * *

Bruce hurried down the hall. _Defense system? What the Hell did she mean?!_ He shook his head in frustration as the Hulk rose slightly. _Calm… Calm… Calm…_

He stumbled to the lab, only crossing paths with others twice. Both who took one look and hurried away. _Shit,_ Bruce thought, _They're gonna put me in another cage._ The Hulk roared in anger and Bruce winced. _Calm down Big Guy! We'll grab Tony and leave right away. Just __**wait **__till we get back to the tower, __**please.**_

Bruce finally made it to the lab after several long minutes. He pushed the door open with his shoulder (his hands were shaking too much to use) and shouted, "Hey Tony!… Tony!"

* * *

Tony didn't look up as the door opened, nor when heard Bruce calling for him. He was completely absorbed in the notebook Alexia had left open on her desk. _Very tempting…_ He vaguely heard a strangled cry from behind him but ignored it. He was skimming through a description of a weapon system which would have been worthy of the 'old' Stark Industries … when he felt a very large, very green hand on his shoulder.

_Well Shit,_ he thought as the Hulk picked him up like a rag doll. "Hey Buddy!" Tony said casually to the giant rage monster. "How ya been?" The Hulk snarled, baring his square teeth. "Mhmm, mhmm… So… not too good huh?" The Hulk growled again. "Nope. I guess not…" Tony winced slightly as his shoulder became dangerously close to having an 'out of socket' experience. "As much as I love you, Jade Jaws, could you put me down now?" Tony reached out his own, strained arm and patted the Hulk's shoulder. "Down. That's right… Down. Good Big Guy! Very good!" Tony congratulated as the Hulk confusedly set him back on the floor.

The Hulk grunted and stared around the lab. "Whatcha doin' here buddy? What happened to Bruce?" Tony hopped up on a table, closer to the Hulk's eye-line.

The Hulk looked down at him and grunted again, **"Sky fortress dangerous."**

"Huh," Tony nodded, "So is Bruce alright?" The Hulk jerked his head 'yes' and Tony hopped off the table, making his way around Hulk to a computer screen.

"**Puny Banner was lookin' for Tin-Man."**

Tony cocked a brow. "Yeah? Why?"

Hulk growled low, **"Does not like sky fortress. Hulk not like either. Want… home."** The Hulk eyed Tony, and for a moment his eyes _almost_ seemed brown. **"Tin-Man is… ride."**

Tony didn't look up from the program he was examining, "So how'd he know I was here?"

Hulk glanced distrustingly around the lab before gently, for the Hulk at least, setting himself on the ground beside Tony. His head, now at Tony's height, looked curiously over his shoulder at the screen. **"Told. Was told by pale lady."**

"Pale lady…" Tony mused absently. "Oh, did Bruce run into Alexia?"

"**Pale lady. Said… something…"** the Hulk's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Probably nothing important."

"**No. Pale lady voice laughing. Puny Bruce worried…" **Hulk snarled in frustration.

Tony turned and gently patted the Hulk's shoulder. "Calm down Big Guy. It's okay if you don't know what she said."

"**Banner had to tell Tin-Man… important… System… Time…"** the Hulk looked expectantly at Tony.

Tony chuckled, "Sorry Jade Jaws. I don't know what any of that could mea-"

Suddenly, a soft recorded voice filled the air. _"Sorry if this is inconvenient, but you do not have authorization to be here at this time. I would just ask you to leave… but where's the fun in that?"_ What looked like plastic- but was probably something much stronger- shielding slid over all the tables and machines, protecting all of Alexia's work. The door very loudly _clicked_ locked. The Hulk snarled and stood quickly and Tony looked around with interest.

"_Intruders who have gathered here today, it has come to my attention that-"_ the rest of the recorded message was drowned out by the ceiling tiles, which shifted and lowered revealing a large amount of spray cans of assorted color. _"-ve a very nice day."_ The room was silent for a moment as the message ended and Tony and the Hulk just looked at each other.

Then all hell broke lose. The cans closest to them started spraying, completely covering both of them in spray paint. The Hulk roared and smashed down on one of the shields… which held, not even denting. The Hulk got another blast of paint for his effort.

Tony moved quickly out of his way and, ducking several sprays- but still getting hit by a lot more- he tried the doors. He was met with a short, electrical shock, and a blast of paint to his hair. "Ahhh, not the hair!" Tony grumbled as he made his way cautiously back to the Hulk who was standing in the middle of the room. Apparently, he had given up trying to smash the covering and everytime he tried to hit the cans, they moved. He growled dangerously as he was painted and Tony couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a rainbow Hulk.

* * *

Alexia was packing a bag in her room when she felt a 'presence' on the other side of her door. It was faint. Barely there at all really. She wouldn't even have noticed it if it wasn't for the hesitation.

"Come in, please!" she called sing-songy from her bathroom where she was brushing her hair out.

The door to her room swung open. "Hello Temptress."

"Widow," Alexia replied, stepping out of the bathroom and shaking out her hair, "what brings you to my humble abode?"

Natasha stood warily in the doorway, eyes darting around the room before landing finally on Alexia. "You're really going to be joining the Avengers?"

Alexia smiled calmly, before turning to a mirror and opening a makeup case. "Yes, I am." She brushed on a little blush. "It was a surprise to me too." She smudged eye shadow on expertly. "Fury sprang it on me just a few minutes before the meeting." Alexia cocked her head and looked past herself in the mirror at Natasha. "Is it a problem Widow?"

"No. It isn't a problem. Just curious." Alexia nodded slightly and started delicately applying mascara. "And," Agent Romanoff added, "it's Natasha."

"Natasha," Alexia tried the name, eyes unfocused and distant. A slight smile flitted over her features as she studied her in the mirror silently. "Please, as long as we're teammates, it's Alexia." Alexia's phone buzzed. She checked it quickly and turned from the mirror. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my flight's ready." Natasha dipped her head slightly and exited the room. Alexia followed Natasha out, shutting the door finally behind her.

"Natasha?" Alexia called out after the red-head's retreating back.

She turned with a raised brow. "Yes?"

Alexia ducked her head to hide a smile, "In my lab, there may be a 'situation' I think you ought to know about. I wouldn't go in there for another 15 minutes if I was you… _but _the access code is 'W-0-BN-1-4-R', all caps, _if _you make it over there." Alexia shouldered her bag, flashed Natasha an innocent smile and turned, on her way to her newest mission.

Natasha watched her leave with an amused grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. She wasn't exactly sure what she would find when she did open those doors, but she could wait 15 minutes. After all, you don't become one of the world's best super-spies without a little patience.

* * *

**A/N Yeah, so I won't be going into her mission. I had it all planned out, but it was kind of boring and tedious and not at all important. Oh, and the access code? "W-0-BN-1-4-R"? Yeah, it's RAINBOW backwards with the A, I, and O replaced by numbers. I know this probably sucks but bear with me; I haven't written in this story in over a month and still need a little time to get back into it.**

* * *

**Also, I would like to respond to my 'Guest' reviewer. First off, thank you very much for taking the time to write, and I understand your point of view on the matter. But I would like to point out that it was the outfit that made her look thinner and her breasts bigger. I didn't mean to imply that she was model thin with a D cup, just that she knows how to use her body to her advantage. I actually pictured her as, maybe not the biggest girl but not the smallest either, just about average. As for cup size, I'd say a medium C. Thank you again for your opinion and I'd really appreciate any further ones you may have.  
**


End file.
